You've got Mail
by RoseWeasly16
Summary: In the world of Wizard Chatrooms two people meet not knowing they have met before.
1. The First Message

A/N Hi it's me Rosie this is my spin off of the Tom Hanks Meg Ryan film You've Got Mail! Enjoy!!!!

Today was Hermione's eighteenth birthday and at Home she had just discovered a wizard chat room called the Wiz Web. She was Curious and decided to check it out there couldn't be any harm in that could there? Hermione thought for awhile about a clever screen name that wouldn't give away to much information then it struck her and she signed in.

CleverGrl_19 Has Joined the Chat

CleverGrl_19: Hello anyone on?

CleverGrl_19:Hello?

C_Cannonman:Hey there CleverGrl

CleverGrl_19: Umm… Hi?

C_Cannonman: So you having a good day?

For a second Hermione looked away from the screen, this could be a very awkward conversation but she continued anyway. Before she could finish typing her computer a made a loud ding!

C_Cannonman: This is awkward isn't it?

CleverGrl_19: Just a little but maybe once we warm up to each other we will be fine.

Ron snuck back over to the little laptop computer his dad brought home from work checking every few minutes for a reply. He then looked at the comment on the screen that this CleverGrl_19 person had left and the writing of it sounded familiar but he couldn't place it as to where. Clicking his tongue to the roof of his mouth he thought of what to write back but nothing came to him. So he just left it and decided on a new line of thought. But then the computer pinged with a reply.

CleverGrl_19: C_Cannonman? I didn't mean to freak u out sry.

C_Cannonman: No I'm fine but what is sry? I don't speak chatroom.

Hermione grinned at the reply he left and contemplated on explaining it to him and to be kind she did.

CleverGrl_19: It means sorry. LOL!

C_Cannonman: ……..

CleverGrl_19: Oops I mean Laugh out loud.

C_Cannonman: Ahh… Gotcha

C_Cannonman: Hey should we keep in touch out side the chatroom? e-mail perhaps?

CleverGrl_19: Maybe why not? It could be fun!

C_Cannonman: Cool this could be the start of a beautiful friendship…

CleverGrl_19: LOL TTYS BYE.

C_Cannonman: ????

CleverGrl_19: Laugh out loud, Talk 2 u soon, Bye

Hermione laughed at her little chatroom dictionary thinking it was a good clever thing and then realized that she hadn't said her email. But C_Cannonman beat her to it.

C_Cannonman: U know I don't have your e-mail

CleverGrl_19: O yeah my e-mail is my screen name is just CleverGrl_19. Wait do u have e-mail?

C_Cannonman: Nope but I will. Bye.

CleverGrl_19 Has left the Chat


	2. The First Encounter

A/N Hi me again next conversation for CleverGrl19 and C_Cannonman away!

Ron looked at the chat-room window hoping she would log back on and then his mother called reminding him to go to work "RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY GET OVER HERE!" She called a little on the agitated side as Ron l shut the laptop and hid it underneath a cauldron and sidling over. "You know that George is going to be swamped today and you promised to help" she kept badgering him. "Yeah I know Mum I'm going." He said before grabbing a handful of Floo powder and going on his way.

Hermione felt very pleased with herself she had a very nice chat with a very kind wizard and wished it could continue but she had to get to Diagon Alley to restock on some books and maybe for her birthday by a drink at the Leaky shrugged shutting her laptop and grabbing her coat and heading down the stairs to say good bye to her parents and let them know about when she would be back. She then went out into the back yard and apparated to Diagon Alley.

"Ron we need more Nosebleed Nougat on the display" George called from the back room. Ron sighed and went to grab the next case which was not hard to find since he was bored enough one day reorganize the stock room. He climbed up to the third shelf on the ladder and found the case sliding it under his arm and promptly sliding down the ladder. He pushed away the thick velvet curtains that served as a door and went to the window display of Skiving Snack Boxes. He lined up the Nougat's where they belonged in a row around the base of the small pyramid he had set up last week. Then as he was fixing the rows he saw something familiar. "Hermione..." He whispered under his breath making his heart ache from when they had broken up. Again.

Making her way to Florish and Blotts she almost completely passed Weasley's Wizard Wheezes she looked up at the displays and then thought about going in but then she saw Ron setting the Skiving Snack Box display. The back of her tongue tingled with a bitter taste but her heart was beating fast. They had broken up once again that seemed to upset Harry and Ginny quite a bit but Ron was driving her mad. Then she had just realized of course he had lost a lot of family but she shouldn't baby him should she? The whole deal was making her head spin so she just continued walking to Florish and Blotts.


	3. You've Got Mail

A/N Wow this story is being written like crazy Go Me!!!! Yay!

Hermione returned back to her house early and went back to her room and logged back onto her computer she logged onto the Wizarding E-mail site which when she did spoke to her "You've Got Mail." Curious she went to her inbox discovering she had been e-mailed by C_Cannonman her heart lifted from being so sad she was very happy. She opened it and noticed it was sent less then five minutes ago.

To: CleverGrl_

From: C_

Subject: Friends?

Dear Friend,

We had a very pleasant chat earlier and it would be fantastic if we could continue that is if you want to. We could probably become e- buddies... actually that sounds like something a true prat like my older brother. Or maybe Cyber Friends? Well I'm not very good at this sort of thing and yeah well write to me I will hopefully be online tonight.

C_Cannonman

Hermione laughed as she read the message still reminding her of somebody she knew but it couldn't be Ron could it? Nah he didn't have a computer did he? She shook her Ron wouldn't say things like this would he? So before logging into the chat-room she sent a quick message to C_Cannonman.

To:C_

From:CleverGrl_

Subject: Re: Friends?

Dear Friend,

Why don't we just be friends it could be good but I don't think e-buddies or Cyber Friends sounds very good why don't we just be regular old friends. We can work out a "Cool" name later on and that is absolutely great that you plan to be on tonight that sounds fabulous to me.

CleverGrl_19

Ron was laying on his bed with the computer sitting on his desk he had put a concealment charm on it to bring it to his room and it worked! So he just layed there almost in a daze when his computer called "You've Got Mail" He jumped up off the bed and practically skidded into the desk where the e-mail window was opened and he went to the inbox to read the message he closed it and quickly went onto the chat room he found her username on the online list and immediately clicked on it.

C_Cannonman has joined the chat

Hermione's fingers tingled that they were going to be practically talking to each other and she grinned but then realized she wanted to talk to him about a problem. He was a boy so maybe he could help her.

CleverGrl_19: I Need help

C_Cannonman: With what? I'm supposedly great with advice!

That comment right there made Hermione lose all thoughts of C_Cannon man being Ron but that didn't really bother her. Then she got another reply.

C_Cannonman: It's not love is it I don't really like dealing with love.

CleverGrl_19: Well actually it is and I just don't understand this problem...

C_Cannonman: So there is a problem and love wow this is confusing maybe just lay off love 4 now?

CleverGrl_19: Well at this point I pretty much am laying of love and well I don't think it's working.

C_Cannonman: So just talk to the guy.

The thoughts swam back into Hermione's head this had to be Ron only he could make a comment like that right?

C_Cannonman: CleverGrl_19 u still there?

CleverGrl_19: Uhh.. Ya I'm still here.

C_Cannonman: So u gonna talk 2 him?

CleverGrl_19: I don't think it really is going to be that simple

C_Cannonman: and Y not?

CleverGrl_19: I just don't think it will

C_Cannonman: Umm okay then maybe just ease into conversation slowly rekindle your relationship

Ron was very pleased with his last comment it sounded smart and caring hopefuly CleverGrl_19 agreed. Hermione on the other hand liked the comment was just plain confused who was this guy?

CleverGrl_19: Hey that sounds great

C_Cannonman: I hoped so

CleverGrl_19: Lol!

C_Cannonman:Thanks!

C_Cannonman: So was this a helpful talk?

CleverGrl_19: Very much so thank u so much

C_Cannonman: that sounds good to me.

Hermione looked at the clock on her night stand it read 7:36 she gasped and realized she had promised herself to read the first three chapters of her new book "The History Of Foreign Wizardry." She also had planned to finish dinner soon.

CleverGrl_19: Sorry Cannonman but I have to go

C_Cannonman: Sure so we will talk again soon?

CleverGrl_19: Definitely

CleverGrl_19 has left the chat

When Ron saw her last message he was happy but some of that happieness left when he realized she wasn't online anymore so he just shut the laptop and went down stairs where Ginny and Harry were sitting on the couch chatting. "Ron what have you been up to?" Ginny asked. "It doesn't involve the computer dad brought home does it?" She asked. "No Gin it has nothing to do with the computer.

Later that night when Harry and Ron were practicing Quidditch Ginny ran up to his room and saw the computer laying flat out on his desk. She turned it on and saw it was password protected she guess that the password was "Chudley Cannons." "Welcome Ron Weasley" The computer said in a monotone voice. she saw that an Internet window and a chat window was opened. She quickly skimmed the conversation. "Hmm... CleverGrl_19 this is very interesting" She muttered before heading back to the living room.


	4. A Clever Meeting

Hermione continued to chat with the mysterious C_Cannonman and he continued to talk to her for the next few days. Ron on the other hand had noticed Ginny acting very strange when he was around and making use of the word "clever" more often then needed. "So Ron isn't the new keeper for the Chudley Cannons just clever?" She said to him this morning. "Clever why do you say that?Gin." He asked still not picking up on it but that was no issue she knew at some point it would come in handy hopefuly when he least expected it too...

Ron quickly ran upstairs after helping his mom and Harry clean up the plates from breakfast he quickly turned on the computer and opened the e-mail, there were no messages. But, when he got to the chat-room once again her name was on the online list he quickly sent a message.

C_Cannonman has joined the chat

C_Cannonman: Hey CleverGrl_19!

CleverGrl_19: Her C_Cannonman!

C_Cannonman: So how is life?

CleverGrl_19: Good I guess....

Hermione looked at the comment a little confused and was wondering if something was up.

CleverGrl_19: Cannonman r u alright?

C_Cannonman: Ya just a little annoyed/confused

CleverGrl_19: y would that be

C_Cannonman: Do you have any siblings?

CleverGrl19: No I can't say that I do so if it is sibling trouble you have come to the wrong person!

C_Cannonman: No I can deal with it it's just hard to explain

CleverGrl_19: K then whats the issue

C_Cannonman: Well my younger sister is constantly using the word "clever" and i don't know y

Hermione couldn't help but laugh it was just to funny this person could be just as clueless as Ron sometimes and it made her laugh and miss Ron at the same time.

CleverGrl_19: Well she could be reading these conversations and wants to "Cleverly" let u know

C_Cannonman: Maybe you know this would be easier if we talked face to face

CleverGrl_19: U mean?!?!

C_Cannonman: Ya lets meet.

A/N No the end of this story is not as soon as you think so don't worry be happy!~Rosie~


	5. Stand Up

A/N: Sorry that this took so long I was on a camping trip and did something really stupid but you don't need to know that anyway here is chapter five.

P.S This may be a confusing chapter but it is just a jump of conversations that are almost the exact same but two different Genders.

Hermione felt like she was going to burst with joy she was finally going to meet what seemed to be the man of her dreams. She was grabbing her coat and scarf to head out into the winter cold to a secluded spot in her back yard. It wasn't that her parents disapproved of Apparating she just found it easier if she was outside, so when she was quite hidden by the shrubbery she quickly Apparated to the Burrow. When she got there Hermione glanced at the clock there was only one hand on the clock that Mrs. Weasley had that pointed home. It was Ginny's the person she wanted to see. She peered into the Kitchen not seeing anyone there so she called out "Ginny?" no answer "Ginny?" Still no reply. So quickly she stormed upstairs to Ginny's room and knocked on her door very loudly. She heard a muffled reply so she just kept knocking and this time the reply was clearer "5 more minutes please." Hermione laughed and said "Ginny it's me!" "Oh well come on in," Ginny replied. Hermione opened the door to see Ginny sprawled on her bed in Holy Head Harpies pajamas her eyes half closed. "Ginny I have something really exciting….."

"To tell you" Ron said to Harry after they ordered Butter Beers at the Leaky Cauldron. "What you and Hermione getting back together, Again?" "Well I wish it was that good but it isn't" Ron said his heart dropping a little bit. "Oh so what is it?" "Well I met someone and she seems really awesome!" "Wait what do you mean by she seems…"

"To be a nice person." Ginny asked slightly confused. "Well from what I know they are kind, funny, clever, entertaining, sweet…"

"Intelligent, and charming" Ron said. "Well how did you meet her?" Harry asked. "On the Internet." He said hoping that didn't sound strange. "So you mean you don't…"

"Actually know him?" Ginny asked. Then realization hit her Ginny was right could he be the same it person as online? "Well we are supposed to meet tonight and well I was kind of hoping…" "What? Oh! You want a make over? Sure Hermione but I would like it if you and Ron were together again." "Thanks Gin" Hermione smiled.

**That Night**

Hermione sat alone at a table for two at the Cauldron Café awaiting her mystery man. She was there as was planned between the two of them. She was there with a book and a bright red rose beside her. She was hoping this would be the best night of her life. Her hair had been straightened by Ginny with some sort of potion and it was tucked back in a simple but elegant pony tail. She had borrowed a Vee-neck top that was glittering with small gems and a pair of jeans that flared out at her ankles. she pushed a strand of stray hair out of her face and awaited her mystery man in silence.

"Ron how can you be such a baby it's probably just some girl and you still want me to look and see if I can find her?" Harry asked slightly annoyed. Ron twiddled his thumbs and looked down at his shoes and then up at Harry "Please Harry I'm just nervous!" He said trying his best puppy dog face. This usually never worked on Harry but this time it did. "Oh alright I'll look" Harry quickly dashed up the concrete steps outside and peered through the window and looked around the Cafe seemed really crowded. "Ron how am I supposed to recognize her?" Harry asked. "She said she would have a book and a Rose do you see one?" Harry looked again and then he saw someone sitting not far from the door she had a paperback copy of _Hogwarts a History _it appeared slightly dog eared and that it had been used quite a bit. He looked at her face it was kind but friendly. "Well she is very pretty..." "I knew it" he exclaimed "anything else?" Harry looked at the girl again then as if he had been splashed with cold water in the face "Umm... Ron.... It's Hermione"

"Would miss like something to drink?" the waitress asked Hermione who now felt a little disappointed _"Where was he?" _ she kept thinking and looking at the watch on her wrist he was late. "Miss?" The waitress repeated again "Oh sorry I'll have a Butter Beer" she said and she heard the door bell ring as someone entered but he passed right by her. She started flipping threw her copy of Hogwarts _A History_.

"Ron you have to go in there you going to let her think you stood you up?" Harry was on the verge of yelling at Ron. "But she wouldn't know that it was supposed to be me!" Ron replied. "you know Ron that's really low especially for you besides I thought you wanted to get back together" Harry then appareted leaving Ron alone outside the Cafe and Hermione inside not knowing her man wouldn't show.

**Later That Night**

"He stood you up?!?!" Ginny said shocked part of her wanted to go and punch who ever this man was. Hermione just nodded her head sadly as Ginny comforted her they were back at the Burrow in Ginny's room. "Why that good for nothing son of a.." "Ginny!" "I was only going to say Grindylow" She said. Hermione giggled a little but a tear rolled down her cheek. "Well maybe there was a reason he could have gotten hurt or something" Hermione said. "Hermione don't make excuses for him he stood you up and well maybe he doesn't deserve a girl like you. But maybe there as someone else who does and maybe he deserves you. Ever think of that?" Ginny said. "You still love him don't you?"

A/N: Don't freak out about what I did it's just a nasty bruise if you really really really really want to know more PM me.


	6. Sorry

A/N New Chappie yay!!!!!

Ron stayed up tossing and turning all night long he wasn't going to ever be able to forgive himself for last night what would Hermione think? Then he realized she still didn't know it was him so he decided to come up with some reason for C_Cannonman to have not been there last night. He hopped out of bed turned on the laptop and logged on waiting till he got to his e-mail in box and started writting a new message to Hermione.

To: CleverGrl_

From: C_

Subject: Sorry

CleverGrl_19,

Sorry I couldn't make it last night I was stuck on the Knight Bus in Dublin

Ron wrinkled his forehead that didn't sound good so he deleted it and tried again.

CleverGrl_19,

I was captured by death eaters last night

Then Ron quicly deleated that one too.

CleverGrl_19,

Sorry I couldn't make I just didn't have time so maybe we should try meeting you some other time?

Pleased he sent that message on to Hermione hoping to hear her reply.

There was a ping in Ginny's room Hermione had spent the night last night and brought her computer to show Ginny her conversations. Then her computer spoke "You've got mail." This woke Ginny out of her doze and quickly she went to wake up Hermione. "Hermione you got a message from the mystery bi... man" she said stopping her snide remark. Hermione slowly got up her hair was no longer sleek and smooth in pony tail it was a bushy mess and her eyes had small red rings around them from crying. "I really don't want to talk to him." She said sadly almost all emotion gone from her voice. "Mione please show him you are strong and fight fire with fire!" Hermione gave Ginny a questioning look and then went over to her computer and opened the message. "Some other time?" Ginny said "Hermione would you do it?" "Maybe" "So write back right now!" Ginny said smiling. Hermione had a small grin on her face that quickly faded.

To: C_

From: CleverGrl_

Subject: RE: Sorry

How about next week out side florish and blotts?

She quickly sent the message on hoping he would actually show up this time. If he didn't she didn't know what she would do.


	7. Me all along

A/N: OMG!!! Sorry I just got back from camp/ best summer of my life and well I had no access to a computer :(

Hermione had just apparated to the front of Florrish and Blotts and she had done her self up but her stomach knotted up wishing that it didn't appear to obvious to who ever this person may be. But, when she finally got the courage to look around she only saw Ron examining the books in the window display which was rather peculiar.

Ron had seen Hermione apparate in front of the shop and had quickly started looking at the window display thinking that she wouldn't notice him but he was wrong. "Ron? What are you doing here you are the last person I would expect to see in front of a book shop." She said coming up behind him. His face reddened with embarrassment and fury, he turned around and slowly faced her. But then he saw her face held not an expression of mockery but curiosity so he just stood there and said. "Well it is a well known fact that curiosity killed the cat and you don't want Crookshanks to die do you?" he said. But is was obviously the wrong thing to say because she immediately she wrinkled her nose and gave him a classic Hermione death glare. So to move on he quickly he asked "What are you doing here buying another book?" Once again it was the wrong thing to say. "Well Ronald for your information I am to be meeting someone here but obviously they haven't arrived yet." She said glancing up and down the street. When they made eye contact again Ron was sure he could see tears forming in her eyes like a dam ready to break and it hurt him to think he had done this to her. "Well I think I'll go to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink and come back later." She said turning on her heel and leaving.

She was walking as fast as she could so that it didn't appear that she was running but it seems to be that she had been stood up again the tears in her eyes kept building up and then she stopped and she started crying in front of the brick wall that was the entrance to Diagon Alley. She pushed herself away from the wall and sat on a discarded Butterbeer carton. Her vision was blurred from her tears and she was to upset to notice the foot steps approaching her. "CleverGrl_19? It's me C_Cannonman." Hermione looked up and saw Ron in front of her. "Y-you?" She stammered standing herself up in front of him "Did you know all along?" He shook his head as a no then said "Only half the time" Hermione grinned and gave him a big bear hug before kissing on the lips ,to him things were almost back to the way they were. She then broke away and slapped him across the face leaving a red mark in the shape of a hand "You prat!" She said before bursting into laughter. Then Ron started laughing to things might actually be okay they just might get back together and it would be all right.

15 Years Later

"And that Rosie is how your Mummy and Daddy got together again" Ron said finishing his story for his daughter. "Daddy is that really what happened? did mum really slap you that hard? Is the mark still there? Can I see?" Rose said asking a typical string of questions following anything she was just like her mother with her smarts and curly hair but she had gained the Weasley trademark freckles and red hair. Ron smiled "Rosie it was all true but you need to go to sleep and besides the mark went away a long time ago but if mummy slaps me again you can see the mark." He said then he heard a noise at the door way and turned to see Hermione standing there Ron got up from Rose's bed over to Hermione and kissed her. "Ewwww..." Rose called from her bed. "Good night Rose" Said Hermione shutting off the light to her room and closing the door. "I just got Hugo asleep what story did you tell Rose tonight?" She asked as the door clicked shut. " A true one..." Hermione glanced at him with a look that ment that small answer wasn't going to fly with her. "Okay well it was about how we got back together after that huge fight. Hermione smiled and just shook her head "You know for that fight being so big I don't remeber what it was about do you?" "No not really" He replied laughing " It must not have been that important"

Fin

A/N: Sorry for not writing and that I had to end it but I ran out of ideas and hope this was enjoyable this is the first fan fic I completed! Yay me! So if anyone has any fresh ideas they think I should write about let me know! And please no burn reviews I hate those..... ~Rosie~


End file.
